


Off

by orphan_account



Series: sub!sam verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is off the next day after his punishment, and Castiel worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off

Sam is off the next day after his punishment, and Castiel worries. Sam's self confidence is the only thing that's supposed to leak out of their scenes, and if Sam's off that means Castiel didn't provide sufficient aftercare. Castiel bites his lip; he's impatient for Dean to finish whatever he's doing with Sam. He needs to make sure Sam's okay.

When Sam walks back into the bunker with a laughing Dean trailing behind, Castiel quickly grips the edge of Sam's flannel sleeve and pulls. Dean bursts into a new fit. "Eager to get Sammy alone there, Cas?" 

"Yes, actually, Dean. I am."

Dean pats Sam on the back, and he grins at his brother while he wiggles his eyebrows. "Have fun, you two. Fucking keep it down. I don't need to hear anything."

When Dean walks out of the bunker entrance in the direction of his room, Sam leans down into Castiel. "Hey. Did you miss me?"

"Always, Sam. I want to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure. I need to talk, too, please."

Castiel grabs his boyfriend's face. "Honey."

"Can we go to the bedroom first?"

Castiel guides Sam to their bedroom, and he closes the door while Sam flops onto their bed. "Do you want to go first?"

"Nah, Cas. You can go first."

Castiel sits down by Sam's stomach and he grabs one of Sam's hands. "How are you doing today? You seemed off when I've seen you."

"I didn't want to go out with Dean today."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I knew you wanted to read that book you found this morning."

Castiel brings Sam's hand up to kiss it. "Honey, there's plenty of space in the bunker. I'm positive I would've found somewhere quiet to read if you and Dean were loud."

"I wouldn't have let you read it if I stayed." Sam looks like he wants to roll away. 

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you in sub drop? Talk to me."

"I don't know. No? Yesterday was just intense, and I fucking broke down mid-scene, Cas. I just want to curl up next to you still, just Sam and Cas, but I knew you had things you wanted to do today. You shouldn't have to take care of me 24/7."

"That's my job, if you need it, Sam. I like taking care of you, Dom or boyfriend. Please don't feel bad about needing extra help outside of scenes or bedtime cuddles. Let me help you, honey. I swear, the worry you - and your brother - cause me because you bottle up your emotions and needs is astronomical."

"'m sorry, Cas."

"I know you are, honey. You're working on it, and you're doing a good job improving." Castiel kisses Sam's hand again. "Do you want to keep explaining your headspace or do you want to tell me what you needed to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to talk about this, to be honest. I felt bad not letting you know I needed you."

Castiel blows on Sam's hand. "Then why didn't you go first? Your emotional wellbeing comes before anything I have to say."

"It's hard still. Putting myself first. I don't know if I ever told you, but when I asked for you to Dominate me I never expected such a...focus on my self esteem and self view. I honestly just thought I'd be listening to you giving me orders and it'd just be another way to get off."

Castiel laughs. "I think this is working out for us much better. I've noticed you're standing up straighter. And you don't get the pained look you get when someone compliments you as much. Still too much for my liking, but I understand we have a long way to go. Yesterday was a big reminder of that."

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh, honey. It's not your fault. You don't build self confidence because I tell you to. You need to learn to believe the words I put in your mouth." Castiel kisses Sam's hand a final time before lying down next to his boyfriend. "You have me all to yourself for the next 24 hours. Dean thinks we're being wild."

Sam laughs. "Hold me?"

"Always, honey." 


End file.
